Baby Search
by SG-LAB
Summary: Elizabeth just wanted to spend the evening with her husband and their baby. Sparky fic.


Title: Baby Search

Author: SG-LAB

Summary: All Elizabeth wanted to do was spend the evening with her husband and their baby

Category: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or Universe of Stargate Atlantis belong to me. This is for fun and no profit.

Notes: Thanks again to Trialia for the beta of my second fic. This one just came to me and I wrote it in an hour.

Baby Search

Dr. Elizabeth Weir stepped through the Stargate and into Atlantis with Major Lorne's team close behind. Letting out a sigh of relief, the leader of Atlantis took a quick look around and found everything as she had left it.

She had been gone for the last few days, negotiating with some new allies. The talks had gone well and Elizabeth was ready to spend some time with her husband, Colonel John Sheppard, and their three-month-old daughter Maddie. It had been the first time she had spent more than a day away from her daughter since she was born and Elizabeth was missing her.

"Dr. Weir," the technician from the control room approached her. "Col. Sheppard wanted me to let you know he left your daughter with Dr. Heightmeyer earlier today."

"Thank you, Sgt. Is Dr. Heightmeyer in her quarters or did she come to the Colonel's and mine?"

"Her quarters, Ma'am."

Elizabeth nodded and turned to Major Lorne and his team. "Major, thank you for your company. Take the rest of the day off."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lorne responded and his team nodded before taking their leave.

Elizabeth arrived at Kate Heightmeyer's door and pressed the door chime. The door opened and Kate was standing before her. "Kate, I was told you were watching Maddie," she gave the woman a tired smile.

Kate frowned, giving Elizabeth an uneasy feeling. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I had to leave Maddie with Teyla. I had an appointment suddenly change."

Elizabeth sighed. "That's all right. I understand these things. I'll just be on my way," she smiled and left.

Standing before Teyla and Ronon's door, Elizabeth sighed again. That comfortable couch in John's and her quarters was calling to her. She shook her head, trying to focus before knocking. To her surprise Ronon answered the door. Not that that should surprise her, after all, Teyla and Ronon were married. "Ronon, is Teyla home?"

She was ready to burst into his quarters and then he said the words that told her something she was hoping not to hear.

"Teyla had to go to the mainland suddenly."

That was helpful. "Are you watching Maddie then?"

"I was for a while. Teyla thought it would be good practice for us," Ronon didn't look too happy about this. At least that was how it seemed to Elizabeth. _Get a grip, Elizabeth,_ she told herself. _Maddie is perfectly safe with Ronon. Teyla would not be having a child with him if she thought otherwise. _

"Mckay took her a couple hours ago."

All she could do for several moments was blink at Ronon. "Okay," she plastered on a smile. "I'll just go and find Rodney then. You wouldn't happen to know where he is at the moment?"

"His quarters. I think."

She nodded and turned walking fast, but not too fast. She didn't want to look like she was a crazy mother on a rampage. Rodney may not like kids, but he would never do anything to Maddie. She considered going on city-wide, but didn't want to look foolish. "The leader of Atlantis loses her daughter in the city" would not look good.

She knocked on Rodney's door and stood waiting. Nothing. This was bad. She didn't like to barge into people's private space usually, but she decided, the hell with privacy. She was looking for her daughter.

The door opened and she stepped in. Looking around, the room was empty. "Rodney," she said after cueing her radio. She waited, but there was no response. She then tried the control room and still got nothing. This was getting to be too much. She turned and headed for Rodney's lab. Now she was a mother on a rampage and she didn't care who saw.

"Dr. Weir."

The voice almost didn't register. She turned around and saw Major Lorne coming up next to her. "Major, I thought I told you to take the rest of the day off," she said, continuing to walk at a brisk pace.

"Yes Ma'am," he agreed. "I just wanted to tell you I ran into Dr. Zelenka and he said there's something wrong with communications."

She stopped and looked at him. "Thank you, Major. I was a little worried there for a moment," she opened her mouth to speak again, and stopped.

"Ma'am?"

"Major, would you have some of your men track down my husband, please."

"I'll take care of that myself, Ma'am."

"You don't have to do that, Major."

"It's not a problem, Ma'am," he smiled at her and turned to track down Col. Sheppard.

Elizabeth was standing in the doorway of Rodney's lab. It only took a moment to find her target and she charged. "Rodney, where's my daughter?"

"Elizabeth. Good to see you're back."

"Rodney!" She now had two fists full of his jacket, and she was quite strong, he realized. "Where. IS. My. Daughter?"

His mouth shaped into an O, but there was no sound. "Col. Sheppard took her home a few minutes ago." He found himself stumbling a little when she released him.

"When will you have communications back online?"

"It should all be working now," he gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you," she said glaring at him before turning to leave. "Major Lorne," she said through her radio as she headed to her quarters. "I found my husband. You can continue with whatever plans you had. Thanks for the help."

"Yes Ma'am. Glad to help."

She opened the door to John's and her quarters and smiled at the sight. Maddie was held in John's arms, with her head resting against his shoulder, while he was swaying to soft music in the background.

"Hi," he whispered when his head came up, seeing her.

"Hi," she walked up next to them, placing a kiss first on Maddie's temple then one on John's lips, before wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on John's other shoulder.

"I heard you got back a while ago," he continued in a low voice.

She grinned, biting her lower lip, trying not to laugh now. "I'll tell you about it later. How about we finish this dance?"

"Sure," he smiled back at her, putting an arm around her waist as they swayed to the music together.

The End


End file.
